


"An Unexpected Delivery" a Daddybatch for anon.

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Daddybatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Fluffy, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months pregnant you start the day with Ben before something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Daddybatches plz. ***Tom, Wanda and Timothy appear in the second chapter.***

Laying next to Benedict in bed you feel so loved, so safe in his arms, and the little life growing in your belly was a testament to that. This morning you woke up before Benedict, you laid on your side and gazed at his peaceful face as he lay sleeping. His looks were flawless and fetching, he was a proper gentleman and always has been.

"Morning" your face lit up with a smile as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." He beamed, rubbing his eyes that look like distant galaxies.  
“And good morning to you too little one.” He places his hand on your belly, at eight months pregnant you had a considerable baby bump.

"Can I fix you breakfast darling?" He asked as he flicked his eyes back to your face.

"That sounds wonderful babe, I think someone might be a little hungry." You felt the baby kicking and you placed your hand over Benedict’s and moved it to where you felt the kicks. Ben smiled wide and chuckled, "Daddy can fix that." He stood up and came around to help you get up, you had a little trouble getting up and sitting down now and were so thankful to have Benedict nearby to help out.   
“Thanks love.” You say as you stand up and take his hand to head downstairs. Ever since you told Benedict you were pregnant he hadn’t stop asking if you were okay, it was like you were a delicate vase holding a precious flower.  
He constantly asked…  
“Are you okay?”  
“Do you need anything?”  
“What can I do for you?”  
“How’s the baby, how are you?”  
Or if he caught you eating something he thought was unhealthy for you or the baby he say…  
“You can’t eat that!”   
“No you shouldn’t be drinking that!”  
“I read” this, “I read” that.

"I’M FINE! Benedict, just stop! You have to trust me!" Poor Benedict didn’t have a clue that you could snap like that, it was only when you were extremely mad or flustered that you would raise your voice.   
“Ben, I’m sorry…” You could see the look on his face, a look of shock and concern. The look broke your heart and you felt so bad for screaming at him that you started crying from guilt, hormones were getting the best of you. That was last month and Benedict had been trying hard to keep the questions in check a bit more.

Ben helped you take a seat at the kitchen table and fixed you a cup of decaffeinated tea.  
“Thanks babe.” You smiled. Ben started fixing some toast and cutting some fruits up.  
“My back is killing me today.” You moaned.  
“I’m so sorry honey.” Ben said with a genuine look of sorrow.   
You both ate and talked over tea then headed upstairs to look at the nursery that would soon hold a beautiful gift.   
“Ben, could you help me hang the clothes in the closet?” You asked, friends had been sending so many baby clothes and supplies that the nursery was full and in a mess. When Benedict and you found out that you were having a little girl he wanted to go out and buy all the prettiest furniture he could find, he said “nothing is good enough, I need something that will be perfect for my little princess.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement as he drug you all over London searching for furniture, nothing was good enough for him. “This isn’t grand enough,” he’d say. He finally came across posh tots on the internet and found so many cribs and room sets he like that he had to narrow it down. It took two months to decide what you both liked the most, settling on a white convertible crib with pretty working on the two ends and back side, the crib could be converted to a toddler bed then into a twin headboard. Benedict put together the bouncers and swings and various items refusing to accept anyone’s help, he spent a whole weekend in the nursery trying to put it all together.

As you walked over to the changing table you felt another kick and it sent your hand straight to your belly, holding it and breathing slowly. It passed but soon another came and this one made you scream in pain.

"Honey!" Ben dropped the clothes he had in his hands and rushed to your side. You had bent over in pain and Ben helped get to the rocker in the corner of the room.  
“Ben…I need to get to the hospital.” You cried as you held onto your stomach, begging for the pain to stop.   
“I’m calling the doctor now,” he pulled out his phone and dialed quickly.

"Ben, please, we need to go now." You groaned as another wave of pain hit.

"We will be there in five minutes!" Ben hangs up the phone and helps you up and down the stairs slowly. Thankfully the hospital is right across the street and the drive there is quick. Ben pulled up to the front door and ran inside to get a wheelchair for you, his long legs carried him quickly and he returned to you fast.

"I’m so scared Ben." You looked to him, tears filling your eyes.  
“I’m going to be right with you darling. The doctors will help you.” Ben reached for your hand and held it on your shoulder as he pushed you inside. The nurses took you to a room on the third floor and Ben helped you undress and get in bed. The pains wouldn’t stop, you thought they probably were just Braxton-Hicks (false contractions). Ben sat beside you and held your hand and rubbed your leg trying to comfort you. You studied his face and read the terror and concern that had filled it, he was just as scared as you.   
Finally the doctor came in and examined you then read the printout in the monitor.   
“Are they false?” You asked.

"No, I’m afraid they aren’t. Your nearly five cm dilated now, I’m going to give you some medicine to try to stop labor." The doctor says and then grabs some IV bags and returns to administer them.

"Will this stop them until she reaches full term?" Ben asked.

"Usually they work for forty-eight hours then we hope that when it wears off that the contractions don’t start again. We will keep you here on bed rest until the medicine is done and then we might keep you here to be monitored. Call the nurse if you feel any more contractions after a half hour." The doctor said then left the room.   
You closed your eyes and rested your head back on the bed, tears began to stream down your cheeks as you wept.   
“Hey hey, it’s going to be okay darling.” Ben took his hand that had been on your leg and brought it up to wipe the tears away from your cheeks.   
“No it’s not, it’s not okay Ben.” You cried.  
“Shhh, it will be okay, I promise you. The baby and you are going to be just fine sweetheart.” Ben stayed by your side for the rest of the day and held your hand as you fell asleep, he stayed all night and slept in the chair beside your bed.

The doctor decided to keep you forty-eight hours to monitor you and then kept you an addition day to make sure the contractions didn’t start back up. Five hours after the medicine stopped you started to feel contractions again, the nurses and doctor monitored the baby’s heart rate and it dropped with every contraction.

"We are going to do a C-section Mrs. Cumberbatch, we don’t want to put the baby through any more stress." The doctor announced.

"Is she going to survive?" You asked with tears filling your eyes again.

"Yes, she old enough now to make it through, we will just be keeping her in the NICU until she’s strong enough to go home." The doctor assured you.

"Can my husband be with me?" You inquired.

"Yes, we are going to take you back and get an epidural started then we will bring him in before we start the surgery."

"I’ll be right there darling, I will be there as soon as they allow me to." Ben squeezed your hand and kissed your forehead before they rolled you out into the hall and to the operating theater.

"Mr. Cumberbatch, come with me and I’ll get you ready." A nurse lead Ben to a room with sinks and outfits. She took a blue top and trousers and handed them to Ben to slip on over his clothes and then a cap to cover his hair and a face mask. Told him how to scrub up and then led him into the operating theater to be beside you.

Your arms were out beside you and strapped down lightly. You turned your head towards the door and saw Benedict walk in and take a seat on a rolling stool that sat beside your head and left arm.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as soon as he sat down.

"That epidural needle hurt like a b…." You cursed.

"Be thankful for it because without it you’d have been put to sleep and I wouldn’t have been able to attend the birth." Ben kissed your forehead.

"I know, it doesn’t hurt now. I feel much better now actually." One side of your mouth curled up to a little smile.

"I’m happy. I hate seeing you in pain." Ben held your hand.

"I’m sorry babe…"

"For what darling?" He asked puzzled.

"For having this baby early." A tear trickled down your cheek.

"You can’t control that love, it’s okay now, the baby is going to be just fine now." His soft deep voice was comforting.

"Okay mum and dad, we will be starting now okay. You’ll feel some pressure and tugging but you shouldn’t feel any pain." The doctor said before he started.

Ben and you looked to each other, you couldn’t see his mouth but the lines by his eyes showed he was smiling.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"Only a few more minutes and you will be parents." The doctor said. You felt pressure, a great deal of pressure and you squeezed Benedict’s hand.

"Almost there." Ben said just as the pressure subsided and you felt great relief.

"Congratulations mum and dad! It’s a girl." The doctor said as he pulled her out. The room was silent as you waited to hear her tears…

"Is she okay?" You called out, just then her little cries filled the room and tears filled both you and Ben’s eyes.

"Benedict, did you want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked and he stood up and reached over the paper curtain to cut his little princess free. Her cries were strong and you knew she’d be okay. Ben took his mask off and sat back beside you.

Ben held your hand tight and kissed your forehead repeatedly then dried your tears.   
“Thank you.” He cried tears of joy.

"Thank you, go see her. Take a picture for me." You cried back. Your little girl was being checked over by a team of NICU doctors and nurses but she was doing just fine for a preemie.

"Can I see her real quick?" Ben asked.

"Sure thing dad, here’s your little girl." They handed her to him and he held her close to his chest.

"Hi, I can’t believe you’re finally here in my arms. Mummy and daddy love you so much." Ben smiled wide as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"We need to get her to the unit to check her out but you and mum can come visit later okay." The nurse said after Ben handed her his phone to take a photo of her and him.

"Daddy and mummy will see you later sweetheart. I love you." Ben whispered as he handed her back to the nurse and took his phone.

"Here you are mum." The nurse show her to you before leaving.

"Hi, my sweet baby girl. I love you." You smiled and cried once again from pure joy. Ben showed you the photo that the nurse took for him and then dried your tears again.

"Okay your all closed up, we are going to take you back to your room to rest now." The nurses said as they unstrapped your arms and lifted you off the table and over to a bed.

"I’ll be right there as soon as I get cleaned up." Ben said and kissed you goodbye.

Five minutes after you got back to your room Ben walked in to take a seat back beside you. His face screamed with joy, his eyes smiled as bright as his mouth.

"Did you let everyone know?" You asked.

"I’m just getting ready to do it." Ben pulled his phone out and sent the picture to all of his friends and to both of your families.

'Our baby girl, 5 lbs 4 oz. March 27th. Mum and baby are doing fine.' The text read.  
*******  
After you had rested and Ben had made continuos phone calls to family and friends the nurse asked if you would both like to come see the baby. It was painful to get up and into the wheelchair but you wanted to see her so much. Ben walked beside you as you both entered the NICU, you put face masks on and headed to your daughters incubator.

"She’s doing so good and she is already very strong, we only had to give her a little help with breathing so she’ll be here until she reaches what would be full term." The nurse said.

"Thank you." You said to her but your eyes never left your cute little girl.

"Jenna?" Ben looked to you.

"Yeah, Jenna." You smiled. "Princess Jenna Marie Cumberbatch."

You and Ben were both in a state of pure joy as you sat by Jenna’s side, one happy little family of three.


	2. Jenna's Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts three days after the birth of Jenna, follow along the path as she grows and finally comes home to meet friends and family.

Okay so the Daddybatch I wrote earlier made me want to write a follow up/second chapter to it as I want to see how Ben handles having a preemie baby and what it's like to bring her home. So here it goes!  
_________________________________

It had been three days since you had Jenna by cesarian section and Ben had stayed at the hospital with you and your new little girl. 

"She's so tiny." You said softly as you and Ben sat beside her in the NICU, Jenna was getting stronger everyday though. 

"I can't believe it." Ben whispered back to not disturb your sleeping little girl and the other babies in the unit. 

"Can't believe what?" You asked.

"That we," he pointed to you and himself "made her...a beautiful little human being." A tear showed in his eye just before it trickled down to his smile. You held onto his hand and rubbed it, Ben had been so wonderful to you the last few day, caring for you and visiting the baby when you needed a rest, dried your tears when you worried about Jenna. You thought the hormones before giving birth were crazy, the ones after have been insane, crying one minute and laughing the next, a roller coaster of emotion.

Ben leaned over to you and gave you a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all." You replied.

"Jenna's sleeping so let's get you back to your room for a rest, yeah?" 

"Oh, I really don't want to leave her." You crinkled your eyebrows and scrunched up your nose.

"I know but you are no good to her if you are tired. We will have enough sleepless nights when we go home, let's get you to bed." Ben stood up and started rolling the wheelchair away.

"Wait... Mummy's just going to have a sleep, I'll be back later sweet little one." You said as you laid your hand over her incubator, you haven't had the chance to hold your baby yet or even get to touch her tiny hands, she was getting oxygen and other vital medicines to help her grow and no one could hold her for any length of time exempt the doctors and nurses. 

"Ready?" Ben leaned down and spoke softly in your ear. You nod and Benedict wheels you out of the unit and back down the hall to your room.

The room is filled with balloons and stuffed animals and flowers, it looked like a gift shop. Friends and family had been by to visit several times and had each brought something for Benedict, You, and Jenna. 

"How are we feeling today Mrs. Cumberbatch?" The doctor walked in as you lied down in bed. 

"Just a little sore but I'm okay." You responded. 

"I'm going to check your incision." The doctor said before lifting your gown and looking at the cut from the surgery just three days ago. "It is looking great the suture tape is holding well and it is already healing remarkably well. I think you should be able to go home tomorrow.

"Go home? Without my baby girl?" You asked.

"Yes, Jenna will need to stay here until she is full term and is able to function normally without medical help. Do you live far?" 

"No, we live just across the street but the idea of leaving Jenna is an awful one. I don't want to leave without her." You spoke up.

"We have a few rooms for parents of children in the hospital but they are usually reserved for the parents of very ill children or those that are far away. You can come visit at anytime and stay as long as you'd like, with moderation while your healing that is."

"Babe, I don't like the idea either but she is in safe and caring hands here. We are very close if we ever needed to come for a visit." Ben looked to you. 

"But...Ben, our little girl in this scary place all by herself." You teared up. 

"I'll give you both some privacy, we will discuss some options tomorrow. Get some rest now, Jenna will be just fine." The doctor said before he left the room. 

"Now darling, we can come visit whenever we need to see her. You need to rest in a proper bed at home and take it easy. I'll help you get here everyday to see her, I promise." Ben held your hands and studied your eyes. "Now close your eyes, let's get some rest." He added. He pushed a reclining chair out and laid back, he held your left hand and you both managed to get some sleep.   
*********  
The next day came and the doctor released you from the hospital with instructions for after care, rest, up and down stairs once a day, and no long walks. You were not convinced of leaving Jenna but Ben and the doctor urged you to trust them.   
********  
Jenna was now three weeks old and getting stronger and bigger everyday, the little tiny girl that had come into this world at 5lbs 4oz was now 6lbs 9oz. One more week and she would be full term, which hopefully meant release day!

"Good morning miss Jenna." Ben said as you both set down beside her.   
"Hello sweetheart." You placed your hand on the glass. 

"Good morning guys, I have some exciting news." Jenna's nurse came up.

"Do tell!" You said excitedly but quietly because all the babies. 

"Jenna is strong enough to breathe on her own now, we've been taking the extra oxygen away slowly and she's responding perfect, over night she was able to be held and rocked without it. That means you two can finally hold your little girl." The nurse beamed, she had watched you two the last three weeks have faces of hope but disappointment that you couldn't develop a closer bond by rocking and holding her. 

"I really get to hold my baby girl for the first time?" You smiled from ear to ear. 

"That's amazing news." Ben beamed.

"Have a seat in the rocker and I will hand her to you." The nurse spoke. 

"You hold her first darling since I've gotten the chance to hold her already the day she was born." Ben had a happy tear in his eye, he was about to witness his daughter being placed in his wife's arms for the first time. He had his camera out and ready to take a picture of the both of you.

"Here you go mum, your little bundle of joy." The nurse said as she laid her in your arms.

"Hi baby..." You cried happily. Jenna felt so warm and fragile in your arms as you rocked slowly, she had little stickers all over her for her monitors and a little feeding tube in her nose. Ben took a couple of photos then the nurse asked if you all wanted a family portrait. 

"Yes thank you so much." Ben knelt beside the rocker and smiled so wide, you looked towards the camera and smiled just as wide as he did. The first photo of all three of you, what a small moment but a wonderful one and one you surely will never forget. You must have rocked Jenna for an hour before Ben spoke up.  
"Okay, daddy's turn." Ben smirked as you handed Jenna to him and he took the seat you had just occupied. You took a few photos of the two of them and gazed in awe of the magic you could feel in the room. A father and his daughter, both fighters in their own way. Ben studied every little feature on Jenna's tiny face. 

"She has your lips." You smiled. 

"She has your little nose." A smile appeared on his face but he didn't look up. Jenna hadn't had her eyes open yet so you couldn't tell who's eyes she had, they kept them shut with tiny blue covers to protect her sight from the lights and oxygen that was in the incubator. Soon they would take them off since she didn't require oxygen now.   
************  
"Jenna is being released today." The nurse said she you and Ben walked into the NICU.

"Really, oh this is the best news!" Ben exclaimed.

"Our baby girl is finally coming home." You cheered.

Thankfully Ben's parents and friends had come over to finish straightening out the nursery a few weeks ago and now it was just waiting for a little girl to occupy it. 

After signing forms and going over some care instructions you and Ben could take Jenna home.

"Bye miss Jenna, we are so happy to see you going home but we sure will miss you." The nurses said as Ben picked her up from the crib and placed her tiny body in a carrier, he buckled her in and covered her with a soft pink and purple blanket. 

"Thank you guys so much for the care and support you have given Jenna and us during our stay. Here is a little something for all of you." You pulled out a frame that held the first family picture that was taken and a little note on the side thanking them signed with all your names.

"Bye bye everyone." You and Ben walked out, he held Jenna as still as possible and close to his chest as he walked through the hospital.

"Okay, we got you strapped all in princess now let's get you home." Ben said as he put her carrier in the base in the back seat. You sat beside her and Ben got in and drive off being careful of any bumps or stupid drivers. He drove like a grandpa back to the house, scared he or someone else would hit something. Pulling up in the driveway a short while later Benedict's parents came out the front door to greet you three.  
******  
"Hello Jenna, it's grandma and grandpa. We are going to spoil you so rotten, we can spoil you and then leave you with daddy and mummy to deal with it." Wanda talked playfully to Jenna as she held her in her arms. Timothy sat next to her and gently stroked Jenna's tiny hand as he looked on. 

"Those two could be a problem." Ben smirked as he watched the two of them cooing over his baby girl.

"Well to be fair Benedict, they won't be the only ones spoiling her." You raised an eyebrow.

"She's my princess, it's my duty to spoil her." He chuckled.

"She's already got you wrapped around her little finger." You laughed.

"That's absurd, I'm far to strong to be wrapped around anyone's finger." Ben said sarcastically.

A knock at the door is heard and Ben goes to answer it. 

"Hey Tom, come in. You finally get to meet the new addition." Ben ushered Tom Hiddleston into the living room with everyone else. 

"Hi love, how are you feeling?" Tom came to give you a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Just fine Tom, just happy to have my family in one room." Your face glowed with happiness. 

"I bet. Now let me see my niece..." Tom said as he walked towards Timothy and Wanda, Wanda stood up and handed Jenna to Tom.

"Okay, my turn. Come here princess, you and me Jenna benna are going to be a force to be reckoned with. With your cute little spell you cast upon everyone and my willful ways we can take over Hampstead, maybe even London...or the world, maybe you can finally help me take over Asgard." Tom smiled down at Jenna who was comfortably laying in his arms staring at him with her big bright eyes, they looked just like Ben's, a distant galaxy filled with golds and blues and greens.

"Alright Loki." Ben rolled his eyes and grinned. 

"Looks like another one has succumbed to Jenna's will." You giggled. 

"Hmm, she's building an army already is she?" Tom said.

"Yes, her father, you and Timothy have been recruited already, I suspect Martin, Mark, Johnny and James to be the next recruits." Wanda laughed.

"Oh yes, a good strong army Jenna, wise choices." Benedict spoke with a serious Khan like tone before breaking character and laughing. Soon the whole room was laughing with each other and having a grand time chatting and cooing over the new addition, Miss Jenna Marie Cumberbatch.


End file.
